Danganronpa 1
Danganronpa 1''', the '''first edition to the series of Danganronpa was premiered on September 19th, 2018 while it's season finale was on October 12th, 2018 leading with FatherJamix being crowned as the winner! Live Feeds Week 1: At the session we kick it off with the announcement of the Golden Key Twist. And then Monokuma announced that Light, rmb, and Drew found the hidden exit and escaped. And at the guest battle, the first round Quinn accidentally fell off then Evan's foot slipped on the ledge and fell. They both died. Jakk proceeded to the next round! And on the second round. Craft was found dead under the stage for some reason, weird...laughs... Then Green falls first for forgetting she was there and being zoned out. Then rmb falls only to find out he had things stuffed in his shoes and he survived the fall. Sweany proceeds to win that round! At the final round Sweany vs Jakk. It was a 20 minute battle but Jakk pulls out and wins for himself. Sweany falls and "Dies" I guess he didn't really DIE. Well I don't know I didn't see him. He must have crawled out or something, Maybe he went into the bunker? I don't know I'll keep him as dead for now. Jakk is awarded the first golden key of the season! Week 2: At the second session, We couldn't find the body so we proceeded to do the Golden Key comp! James proceeds to win and gets safety! And then the Campers went to bed, later the next morning on the stage isa and sweany appeared with them both drenched in blood. Then Monokuma reads the note and it pointed to one person...Brisk. Brisk later gets with most votes with a 3-1-1. How isa died was unknown until the end it turned out Brisk accidentally set the shed on fire while trying to hand her a toaster and pour water on her. It failed and isa left a "Trap" Only to burn down with it! The shed was locked at the time and nobody is allowed in the shed after lights out. So no killing after 10:00 PM! Who will die next time and will the person be caught? Find out next time, On Hyper Longterms Danganronpa! Week 3: At the crazy session it starts off with finding Cool dead in the cabins, there is a golden key, a note, and a pillow for some sort of evidence. Everybody is confused. But then they were hit with the golden key comp, Izzy pulls out the win right before Whip can finish! I read the note and it turns out it they got REVENGE, they killed Cool for some sort of reason...Then Monokuma hits them with the voting straight away, people all think its Jakk or James. James defends Jakk and Himself while they all say it was a frame and it has to do with the letter. Everybody thinks it's Haley for some odd reason that makes no sense. They all vote and with a vote of 2-2-1 Haley and Jakk are in a tie! They revote and somebody switches over now it's 2-3. Haley turned out to be innocent and it was Jakk all along. Jakk goes with Drew and rmb. What will happen next? Find out next time of Hyper Longterms Danganronpa! Week 4: At our most crazy session of the Month, we start off by saying that nobody has died or has been killed. Due to that there was a lot of Voting and Trivia. First vote of the night was...Either don't kill a escaped and kill two of the Campers or...Kill one camper and kill one escapee. They chose the Second option and well they set theirselves for one HELL of a night. First the Campers voted for 3 people to enter the Trivia ring, they proceeded to choose, Dani, Whip, and Typical. Want with a close match Typical gets last and is killed. And then Dani flops then Whip wins the Golden Key! After a short intermission we come back with the Escapees and go over the same rules but this time...it's first to 3 strikes. With a VERY VERY VERY CLOSE MATCH. Rmb fails at the end and chokes. We start the next vote, by a 7-2 vote Drew stays escaped and Jakk goes into the game only to get awarded a golden key for safety. What will happen next? Find out next time of Hyper Longterms Danganronpa! Week 5: I won't even ask how crazy this was, it just was, and I was laughing so hard. At first it was calm everybody hanging out in their cabins. And I found out that somebody took the screws from the cabin and put in into Dani...anyways it is unlocked and they find Dani on Brisk's sign? And next to Tay... Weird... They find Black fabric and a note that says, "I got revenge" They get a few minutes to look it over then it's Golden Key time, also Adrian I made this twist before your thing even started hehe. Anyways Brock Scores 3 Minutes and 15 seconds while Brandon Gets lost a lot and times out with 5 Minutes, Then James goes. Goes in circles multiple times and passing the exit. He times out with 5 minutes to. And in the end Brock gets the golden key and goes to the final 5. Everybody returned to the campfire and discusses the clues, Somehow they think it leads to Jakk and Izzy thinking that Brandon playing dumb and is clueless was the key to solving it all. They don't realize that the killer must have misplaced it and put it on Brisk's instead of Cool's. They must've thought the stick meant something but they were wrong it meant nothing and it pretty easy to find I'd say. They all go onto a vote, at the start it was 2-1 Jakk. But James suddenly thought wrong agreed with Brock then thought it was Izzy it shifted to 3-0 izzy afterwards. It is revealed that it was Brandon and his "Stupidity" Worked. 2/3 people that have killed have gotten away with it. The black fabric is Brandon's suit. Then there was 7, 3 people garnered in the final 5, or are they? Will a final twist mix up the game? What will happen next? Find out next time of Hyper Longterms Danganronpa! Week 6: At the 6th session it went really weird I guess, we started with 2 people when 4 were supposed to come then they found Eclipse on the group dead she was killed with a rock and the clues were, Pink Fabric and Black Hair. Jakk had to cover himself up so he tried to frame Whip/James, that obviously didn't work resulting in James trying to get Jakk killed. And after a long discussion they start the Golden Key Competition. After more then 10 questions we go to a tiebreaker and then Jakk pulls it out with the closest time he won. After freaking out and going to Whip, then James, then Whip again, Whip was the final answer and she was killed as a result. It ended up that Jakk TOOK MY SHIRT AND RIPPED IT UP, and also the hair was Eclipse's. It's final 5 now and the voting begins! Week 7: At one of the most intense sessions, They get locked in their cabins again, only to bust the door open the find Drew brutally murdered on the ground! They wondered who it was, there was one piece of info they needed to solve this case. The NoteAfter a while at looking Drew straight in his dead staring eyes, everybody goes to the campfire to discuss. They discuss everything but the handwriting on the note. Also Drew's death was brutal, but blaming it on Jakk when he killed people silently is a stretch. They needed more proof until the note was read "This is Revenge" That's all the note said and there only evidence all went on Jakk. But then it Clicked it wasn't Jakk it was Brandon due to Him voting to keep going and safety. Since no more comps were happening this was his only chance to get by and win this game. James soon figured him out and James grabbed everybody and went on with his day just rounding up his sheep. After Brandon was executed the Campers had to sit through 6 hours until 12:00 AM when they could send a death letter. A Few hours in Jakk falls. And after that Brock falls after saying he's online when he's clearly not. James hoping he actually gets through this without them waking up, he succeeds and gets to end somebody's life, he may win, he may lose, find out next time on Hyper Longterms Danganronpa 1! Week 8: At the final session it's a easy clean win and James wins 15/24 against Brock's 10/24. Season 2 will premiere soon!